


Reconstruction 重塑

by irishachijo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Control, Developing Relationship, Imprisonment, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishachijo/pseuds/irishachijo
Summary: 但丁有一个计划，那是为才从盔甲里逃脱的维吉尔而生的……
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

现在，传奇的红衣恶魔猎人开始祈祷着奇迹的发生。作为封印了蒙德斯的恶魔猎人但丁也因为这一战而跻身到同行的巅峰之中。而与此带来的则是高昂的出场费用以及来自高层人士的邀请。不过但丁本人并不在意这个，相比这些他还是希望自己的兄长能够醒来。这样他才能有机会弥补那个过错。  
“又在想你哥哥的事情么？”金发的女恶魔看着但丁，他们现在在执行委托。很奇怪，一向会把问题扩大化的但丁，这次却格外的小心。女恶魔注意到，但丁最近好像有那么一些变化。  
“没事，只是我在想如何降低损失。那只恶魔很擅长在人流密集的地方伪装……而且那些可都是商业区。”但丁说着，看着那个长得和母亲一样的女子说道。  
“翠西，你觉着应该怎么办？”  
“你的意思是让我出马，毕竟那个是男性恶魔。”被称为翠西的女人停了一下，她故意看着但丁说道。  
“那么请等我一下。”说着翠西便转身离开。  
但丁知道那是一只男性恶魔，在人界不知杀害了多少女人。这个引起了当局的注意。不过但丁觉着，这个噩梦能够来到人界想必他的身上会有但丁想要的东西。他在小巷里拿着一瓶啤酒坐下。很快他见一个穿着艳丽服装的金发女人朝着这边走来，那个女人的打扮就好像夜晚那些消遣之处的舞娘一样。现在这个时间正是她们出动的时候。而那个女人的双手搂着一个男人。但丁知道那个穿着妖艳的女人十有八九就是翠西。他们的计划，就是在这里消灭那个家伙。但丁在小巷的暗处观察着。翠西因为长期适应人类的生活，所以才能够骗取那个猎物的注意。他在等待一个时机，在那个男人现出自己恶魔原型的一刹那。但丁用自己的双枪开始向着那只猎物打招呼。  
“用这样的方式和你打招呼看起来很无礼啊，不过你似乎就是这样的家伙。”但丁从巷子里的暗处走来，他的目光放到那个男性恶魔的手上。他的手里有着闪亮的散发着金属光芒的碎片。但丁知道那是什么。那是阎魔刀的碎片，也是自己想要的东西。  
“Angelo……”那只恶魔发出奇怪的声音，那个名字他再熟悉不过。或许是兄弟之间相同的魔力让这个恶魔错误的将某个黑色的怪物当成了自己，在找到阎魔刀的碎片后他来到人界，想要寻仇。  
“不好意思，你找错人了。”但丁说着，可是但丁不知为什么有些分神，当听到Nelo Angelo的名字的时候，他的身上被那个怪物的利爪撕开一个口子。  
“但丁！”翠西叫道，显然这个伤口对于但丁来说没有什么，他面无表情地看着那个恶魔，从背后拔出叛逆之刃，朝着那个恶魔砍去。与此同时恶魔操纵着那块碎片想要逃离。但是但丁反应很快，几下就在那个恶魔的身上划出致命的伤痕。而那个恶魔手里，阎魔刀的碎片也随着但丁的命令而破坏掉。此时但丁的身上沾满了恶魔的鲜血。就连那一头的银发也被染上红色。  
“交差去吧。”但丁说着，并没有管身上才刚刚结痂的伤口以及那些血迹。他将恶魔给拖出小巷外面，闻讯而来的雇主早已经将钱款准备好。但丁稍微查验过后对身后的翠西说道。  
“剩下的就交给你了。”说着但丁拿着钱箱离开这里。  
回到事务所的时候已经是黎明时分。但丁感觉到有些疲惫。说实话半魔并不需要太多的睡眠时间，现在的他觉着这似乎就是人类世界的生活给他带来的影响。他喜欢在酒吧里喝个酩酊大醉后回到事务所的沙发上睡一个大觉。有的时候他甚至还会被不知名的女人捡尸收留。外界总是传言但丁和某个女人之间有着关系。不过但丁本人却不在乎这些，因为自己的身份和经历让他保持着对人类社会独有的疏离感，只不过轻重程度会随着一些特定事情的发展而略有不同而已。  
但丁来到楼上，这里是不法者和流浪人生活的社区，因为自己的缘故他们不敢靠近事务所的附近。他很久没有这样看到清晨的景象。他的身上散发着怪物的血腥之气，这与现在的景象形成了鲜明的反差，忽然他听见不远处的房间里传来响动。那个是维吉尔的房间，但丁意识到了什么很快跑了过去。  
“维吉……”但丁将门打开，这时他发现床边的地上，维吉尔不知什么时候滚了下去。他的眼睛里泛出猩红的光芒，就和那个时候一样。但丁跑过去想要将维吉尔扶起来时，忽然一阵剧痛传来。维吉尔用自己的犬齿咬住但丁的手臂，顿时但丁的手臂上鲜血直流。  
“维吉……”但丁小声在维吉尔的身边呼唤着，对方当然没有什么反应。维吉尔现在完完全全在凭借着本能吮吸着但丁的血液，那个来自血亲的味道似乎让维吉尔意识到了什么。很快他看着但丁，眼里不再泛出猩红色的光芒。接着，维吉尔就像一个犯错的孩子一样，用舌头舔舐着但丁手上的伤口，想要弥补自己犯下的错误。  
奇迹还是出现了，不过现在的维吉尔和但丁记忆里的那个并不是一个人。他的脑子坏掉了，对于但丁的反应也许就是凭借着血脉之间的感应。  
“维吉尔，你回来了……”但丁抱着自己的兄长，哪怕现在的维吉尔是个在外人眼中的“怪物”。而对于但丁来说，这或许是上天赐予他唯一的救赎的机会。不过维吉尔对于但丁的举动并没有什么反应，他的注意力放在但丁流着血的伤口上。伤口看上去已经结痂。维吉尔呆呆地看着抱着他的胞弟。忽然像是受到什么刺激一样将身体缩在一起。倘若说穿着那副铠甲的维吉尔像是一只猛兽，现在褪去铠甲的他完完全全就是受到惊吓的小动物一样。  
“怎么了？”但丁有些奇怪，他想要走上去，却发现维吉尔一直缩在地上。忽然，维吉尔扯了一下但丁那件红色的风衣。  
“dan……te……”  
但丁从维吉尔含糊不清的语音中听出来维吉尔在呼唤他，接着维吉尔的眼睛缓缓地阖上，他的脸上似乎没有了刚才的紧张。但丁想也许因为自己在旁边的缘故吧。  
“好了，吃够东西了就好好休息一下吧。”但丁说着将维吉尔抱起放到他的床上。  
翠西回来的时候，从但丁的口中得知维吉尔苏醒的消息，来自魔界的她是第一次听说被蒙德斯处理掉的废品还能够醒过来的事情。  
“这的的确确是个奇迹。”翠西说着，她注意到但丁的手臂上有着新鲜的结痂，而且还是齿痕，她似乎明白了什么，解释道。  
“被你哥咬的吧？也难怪，恶魔如果经过长时间休眠，醒来可是需要很多魔力的，而你刚才正好去击杀恶魔，上面的血腥味会让恶魔本能的产生反应。当然维吉尔也是。”  
“这我知道，不过他好像只记得我一个人。蒙德斯把他的脑子给弄坏了。”但丁一边擦拭着自己的黑檀木一边说着。他看着翠西，眼前这个长得和自己母亲很像的女人似乎知道更多的事情。  
“他的确是这样，而且蒙德斯可不希望失败者看到自己残废的样子。被他抛弃的东西也只会像垃圾一样扔给下一级的恶魔享用。不过Nelo Angelo是个例外。”  
“呵……”但丁意识到翠西想要说什么，他想象得到维吉尔到底在魔界经历了什么，他不敢往下想，那中感觉实在令人莫名感到反感。  
“你应该也猜到了什么但丁，毕竟Nelo Angelo可是有很多复制品的。蒙德斯的目的是想要更多有斯巴达血统的人形兵器罢了。对了，我还有一点告诉你。”翠西想了一下。  
“维吉尔现在丧失了行动能力，而且今后很长一段时间都会是这个状态。”  
“那他还有自我意识么？”但丁问道，毕竟他觉着现在的维吉尔就像一个小动物一样，一切的事情凭借着来自血脉中恶魔的本能来进行的。  
“从你刚才说的情况来看，或许有，就看你能不能唤醒他。”  
但丁没有说话，他不知道自己应该如何去面对这样的事情。维吉尔的现状在但丁看来简直就是上天对他当年差点手刃维吉尔的惩罚。  
“翠西，我有一个疑问？”沉默许久的但丁开口问道。  
“怎么了？传奇的恶魔猎人也会有对于恶魔相关的东西有疑问的时候。”翠西吐槽着，金发的女恶魔一把坐在桌角上。但丁则仰视着她问道。  
“既然蒙德斯战败了，那么Nelo Angelo是不是就是我的东西？”  
“当然是你的，因为他的骄傲让他拥有挫败感。所以他才会做出刚才的动作。”  
“这样，也就是说我能够改变他现有的记忆。”  
“是的，理论上是可以的。不过维吉尔本身会有自我意识，之前蒙德斯改造他的时候，这个的抵抗作用还是很强的，难不成，你……”  
“我自有办法，翠西。”但丁说着，他的脸上没有任何笑容。那种没有笑容的平静的表情让翠西觉着有些异常，她没有再过问下去，只是例行和他道别之后离开了事务所。等翠西走后，但丁仰头看着天花板，他的双脚搭在桌子上。此时他的心里有了一个计划。  
但丁明白，这对于维吉尔来说会是新的牢笼，不过相比起蒙德斯暴虐的举动，这里就如同一个温柔乡一样。强烈的占有欲在但丁的心中产生，他心里清楚接下来要做什么。  
“这次不会让你再跑了，维吉尔。”但丁自言自语着。


	2. Chapter 2

结束完任务的但丁依旧拖着疲惫的身躯回到家里，接下来的很长时间他会享受自己的假期。说来也奇怪，但丁最近接任务的次数减少很多，甚至有的时候他会开始挑剔任务的内容。而有的时候他不得不接受一些在事务所附近的任务。  
“我说你看上去最近很疲惫嘛？”雷蒂作为但丁多年的好友，也不得不吐槽起但丁的行为，的确，现在的但丁在她的眼里有些奇怪。不过，俗话说的本性难移，但丁对于自己的那几个为数不多亲密的人类还是会显露出他风骚的一面，比如有的时候对雷蒂说一些带着某种意味的话语。  
“难道是你的老哥？我看你最近猎杀的那些恶魔的时候刻意留下内脏或者血液。难不成你在制作红魂石？”雷蒂说着把但丁看得正津津有味的女装杂志给拿开，自然，觉着扫兴的半魔不由得将目光看向雷蒂。  
“你看他的样子，很虚弱。所以那些恶魔的内脏和血液被我拿来做红魂石，顺带一提有的时候我也会给他人类的食物。”但丁边说，眯着眼看着这个有着异色瞳孔的黑发女人，有的时候雷蒂比他懂很多，随着猎魔经验的增加加上翠西有意无意的提醒。但丁在这方面的积累也在慢慢增多。  
“而且他现在似乎连你都没有什么印象，还记得你父亲么？”  
“当然，维吉尔也不过是他摆布的一枚棋子罢了。”雷蒂说道，她下意识摘下自己的墨镜，面对现在的老友，有着女巫血统的雷蒂自然不必太过于遮拦。  
“最后他只不过是自食其果罢了。对了但丁，维吉尔他好些了么？”  
“没有，依旧老样子。他看上去似乎和个人类的小孩差不多，因为蒙德斯搅坏了他的脑子。”但丁说着用手去扶着自己的额头。他看起来不知道接下来该怎么办，不过恶魔本身的占有欲还是让他心里明白要做些什么。  
“我说他一天在房间里不打算出来透气？”  
“他行动有些不方便，我想让他出来可他就缩在床上像是等待命令一样。”  
“这样，我觉着你可以试试这个。”雷蒂的话语在这里就停止，但丁明白这个女人好像在故意卖关子一样，之前为了维吉尔，但丁找雷蒂借了一大笔钱用来装修维吉尔的房间。现在这个女人不知道又在打着一些什么鬼主意。  
“你让我试试什么？”  
雷蒂笑了一下，小声在但丁的耳边说起自己的想法。  
“哦？你是说雷蒂和你说去老房子找一些维吉尔的相关的物件？”金发的女恶魔回来时，但丁已经将一些积满灰的东西带回事务所，那是幼时维吉尔喜欢的书籍。但丁小心翼翼地清理着这些，它们对于但丁的那个计划有着极其重要的作用。  
“对啊，说不定这些东西对于唤醒维吉尔的自我意识有帮助呢。”但丁说着将这些东西整理好。金发的女恶魔注意到旁边的沙发上，维吉尔正蜷缩在那里。猩红的眼眸呆滞的看着一切。但丁清楚。现在的维吉尔对于他身边熟悉的人会有比较过激的反应。  
“我觉着，你需要一个代步车。这样也不至于让维吉尔老缩在这里。而且你每天也就只用将他从楼上抱下来就好。”  
但丁在擦拭着那些说，翠西的建议他其实早有想法，只不过聪明的半魔不会轻易的暴露给外人。他只是希望自己的兄长恢复部分的记忆，剩下的他只要稍微做一些添油加醋的活计，让维吉尔保持现状就行。而但丁注意到，维吉尔对于翠西并没有什么反应，反而当但丁拿着他的书走过去后，维吉尔像是遇到什么一样，从但丁的手里接过那本书籍。  
“这是你小时候最喜欢的书……”但丁说着，维吉尔手开始翻阅起书来。那是一本童话书，但丁记得那是他们的母亲送给他的东西。  
“诶，既然没事的话，那我……”没等翠西说完，但丁注意到维吉尔像是猫一样看着翠西，眼神里流出复杂的表情，像是愤怒又像是厌恶。翠西明白自己来的不是时候，加快脚步离开事务所。而维吉尔忽然失控一般想要冲出来，结果还是从沙发上摔下来。他看着但丁，用那种丧家之犬的眼神。但丁知道，那是蒙德斯留在他身上的印记，蒙德斯被自己打败了，现在他是Nelo Angelo的主人，他在等待命令。  
“我可不像蒙德斯那样用你的舌头擦鞋子。”但丁边说边蹲下来看着维吉尔，然后将维吉尔给抱起。维吉尔依然蜷缩在沙发上，像一只受到了惊吓的猫咪一样，此时但丁知道维吉尔需要什么，他将自己的手腕用小刀划破，鲜血瞬间流出。但丁完全不用但丁自己失血过多的问题，他用魔力控制着伤口的恢复。同时他的血液吸引了维吉尔的注意，维吉尔上前用嘴吮吸着那些鲜血。他猩红的眼里看上去有些担心。不断地用自己的嘴吮吸着来自自己胞弟的鲜血。  
“好了，没事了吧，Nelo”但丁特意换了一个称呼，不过这次很奇怪，维吉尔并没有搭理他。  
“Vergi……”但丁说着这时他注意到维吉尔抬头正看着自己。含糊不清的声音像是在担心他一样。  
“我没事，维吉尔。”但丁说着，他注意到维吉尔的目光注意到伤口之上。  
这和前段时间的他完全不同，但丁以往总是会以Nelo来称呼维吉尔，对方也只有在这个时候能够答应自己，而且每次都像是等待命令一样，现在但丁看到了一种可能，维吉尔他在恢复。想着，但丁操纵魔力让伤口愈合。  
“你看，现在我不是好好地么，维吉尔。”但丁说着，他的嘴角微微上扬一下，他本以为Nelo的自我意识会出来抗拒但丁的虚构记忆。而这次他似乎发现了什么。  
维吉尔似乎丧失掉了许多其他的记忆，而和但丁相关的似乎没有完全消除。这一点对于但丁来说是个好消息，他知道利用这个可以给维吉尔编织一个虚假的记忆。这样，他的目的也就达到了。  
维吉尔看着但丁已经愈合的伤口，目光再次转到书籍上。他拿起那本被他带到地上的一本诗集，那是维吉尔的最爱。但丁记得小时候自己经常为了找维吉尔打斗估计将他的书给藏起来，他走过去，维吉尔显然没有注意到但丁的存在。正当但丁想要拿走维吉尔手上的书时，他发现不知道为什么，维吉尔会注意到自己的行动。  
“我是想看看你在做什么？”但丁尴尬地看着自己的兄长，维吉尔就好像知道但丁会这样似的。这也许也是小时候经常做这种恶作剧，导致维吉尔本能的觉着但丁靠近自己就会叨扰自己。当维吉尔的注意力继续放在书上时。但丁则在一旁自言自语一样地说着。  
“我记得小的时候，你也是这样看书。然后我拿着剑过来找你，你不免和我打一架。”  
然而维吉尔没有什么反应，他的注意力在书上。但丁发现他似乎看得懂这个。奇怪的含糊不清的声音不断的从维吉尔这边传出。  
“是在练习发声么？”但丁觉着有那么一些意思，维吉尔在一旁练习着，见但丁询问后又戛然而止。的确他需要很长的时间来恢复一些东西。他看着但丁，不由得轻声呼唤着自己的胞弟。  
“怎么了？”但丁问道，此时维吉尔的目光看向时钟，这个点也到了他们午休的时候。其实但丁清楚恶魔有的时候不需要太多的休息时间。但自己很是疲惫，于是但丁不由得将事务所的门给反锁上。回头抱着维吉尔走到楼上，不知道为什么，疲惫的但丁心里一种强烈的欲望开始涌上心头，尤其是看到睡眼惺忪的维吉尔的时候。但丁注意到对方身上若影若线的纹路，精瘦的身体蜷缩在自己的怀中。就像一个婴儿一样。而那天他看到了维吉尔身上的秘密，他的记忆里，那是第一次去窥探自己兄长的世界。  
在恶魔的世界里，这样的情况屡见不鲜。但丁将维吉尔放到床上。而此时维吉尔并没有意识到什么。当但丁给维吉尔褪下衣服的时候，他的本能开始占据着自己的身体。他的手不由自主地伸到维吉尔的身下。  
维吉尔不明白但丁为什么这么做，而但丁并没有理会维吉尔，他的注意力完全放在那个上次发现的秘密上面。那个粉嫩的穴道似乎很喜欢但丁手指的玩弄。不断地开合来迎接但丁的玩弄。  
“嗯……”维吉尔现在似乎很敏感，在但丁的玩弄下他苍白的脸上开始泛出一丝红晕。但丁感受到他的兄长现在在渴望着什么，亦或者这是恶魔的本能所带来的东西。  
“现在才刚刚开始，维吉……”但丁说着，他褪下自己的裤子，身下的小兄弟开始不自觉地挺立起来。他现在是支配者，支配着这个战败者。  
“我说那个时候，他也是这样对你的么……”但丁小声地在维吉尔的耳边说道，他的语气里略微带着一些质问。维吉尔的眼神在听到但丁的话语之后瞬间流露出一丝的恐惧。不过很快猩红色的眼里又恢复和以往一样的神情。  
“然而我怎么可能会像他一样粗暴呢，老哥。”但丁说着，怀中的维吉尔开始挣扎起来，只不过他的幅度很小，但丁将阳具挺入到维吉尔下身的小穴之中。的确那个地方现在能够很熟练的接受这个。粗糙的肉棒摩擦着维吉尔的内壁，使得对方不由得开始颤抖。维吉尔发出类似于轰鸣的声音，他下意识想要挣脱但丁，不过越是这样但丁越将维吉尔抱得更紧。  
“呼……没事的一会就好……”但丁像安慰小孩一样对维吉尔说话，可维吉尔并不领情，他的利齿本能地咬住但丁的颈部，顿时但丁感到一阵的疼痛。  
“这么贪吃可是不对的哦……”但丁说道，他现在完完全全被恶魔的本能所支配着，维吉尔越是这样，他就要让他明白一些东西，于是但丁的力度开始加大。身上的血顺着背后留下。维吉尔似乎意识到了什么，他不停地抖动着身体。但丁明白，现在就是要让维吉尔陷入到自我意识与虚构记忆的世界之中。  
“嗯……Dan……”维吉尔开始喘着粗气，他的身上蓝色的斑纹开始显露出来。他的眼角边类似于泪痕的印记更加明显。或许是因为来自但丁同源魔力的缘故，维吉尔很快安静下来厚重的呻吟渐渐转换为微弱的喘息。  
“午安。”但丁看到维吉尔趴在自己的肩上，小声在他的耳边说道。  
“那么请记住这个，我的哥哥。”  
说完，但丁见维吉尔慢慢阖上眼睛后，便离开了他的房间。  
目的达成了，门关上的那一刹那但丁心说着。


	3. Chapter 3

传奇的红衣恶魔猎人扣动着手中的扳机，眼前又一只恶魔倒下。他面无表情地看着这个出来把这一片搅得一团糟的家伙。  
“果然，这么大的家伙手上有这个玩意。”但丁从恶魔的手上拿出一小块金属的碎片，那些碎片散发着光芒。但丁清楚这是阎魔刀的碎片。  
“本来想要和你分一杯羹的，没想到被你抢先了。”  
但丁回头，来到这里的不是别人，正是翠西。翠西在听说这附近有恶魔频繁出现的事情后便跑过来。想不到但丁很早接到委托就捷足先登。  
“我说你的情报比我还灵敏，我以为你在人界生活了那么久，对于这个的感知并不明显。”  
“这次是个例外，女士。”但丁说着，他的黑檀木下意识撩拨一下翠西的衣服。但丁还是这样喜欢作出一些极富暗示性的动作。  
“因为阎魔刀碎片的存在，或者说……”翠西小声在但丁的耳边说道。  
“是因为你家的‘猎犬’有着灵敏的感觉吧。”说完，翠西的余光看向但丁身后不远的红色跑车。  
“你一向都是轻装上阵的，这次居然会带一个大家伙过来。”  
“那是你说的，我只是顺路带他出来兜兜风而已。”  
“我可是警告过你的，蒙德斯的手下说不定会追杀过来。当然还有我们的同行。”  
“你放心，我自有办法。”但丁说着，正要走到车里。这时翠西也跟了过来。女恶魔的嘴角微微上扬了一下。  
“可以搭一个顺风车么，雷蒂约我有点事。”  
“当然，不过你不要吵醒维吉尔，他还在午休。而且我老哥可是有起床气的。”说着但丁将车门打开。  
维吉尔蜷缩在车的后排睡着，他们兄弟俩这是第一次去执行委托。但丁这次的对手是一个行踪隐秘的恶魔，也是一个非常棘手的家伙。他的善于隐藏自己的气息。哪怕是他这种半魔，因为在人界生活时间太长的缘故，也是很难去辨别这些的。  
但丁想到了维吉尔，维吉尔对于恶魔的气息的感知要比但丁灵敏很多，上次一群不眨眼的小恶魔过来事务所闹事，维吉尔很快感知到了这一切。然后本能的躲在房间里不出来，随后就发现那几个入侵者。  
“我说上次入侵事务所的家伙你发现了什么？”翠西在车上也问起这个问题。但丁的思绪一下子回到了那个时候。  
“他们，并不是冲着我来的。感觉是为了维吉尔。”  
“要知道，那些小家伙对于魔力的感知很是灵敏，况且维吉尔失去那个盔甲。对于他们很容易就能够得手。”  
“不过双胞胎的气息是很接近的。当然我是说那些家伙可能把我当成了维吉尔。”但丁说着笑了一下。  
“所以，那是他运气好。要知道以蒙德斯的性格。当他觉着一个兵器再也无法使用后。他就会抛弃他。我想你应该也猜到了维吉尔到底在那里经历了什么吧。”翠西看了一下但丁。语重心长的说道。  
“他不过是从一个牢笼去了另一个牢笼罢了。不过这个新的牢笼对于他来说或许会是温暖的。你心里清楚，但丁。”说完翠西示意但丁将车停下来。然后走下车来说道。  
“虽然恶魔的世界里这种事情屡见不鲜，不过，你的做法真的很有趣啊。”翠西说到。女恶魔下意识地看了一下车后座的维吉尔说道。  
“不过我还是得提醒你，但丁。你最好搞清楚他的情况。他的獠牙可是时刻对着你的。”  
“你放心，我自会处理。”但丁下意识抚摸着自己的手臂，因为那个地方维吉尔平时啃咬的次数很多。但丁发现，最近维吉尔对于啃咬已经不太感兴趣。他反而喜欢呆在房间里安安静静地看着书。那些书是小孩子的绘本，这时但丁听从雷蒂的意见从老房子里清理出来的。  
他在慢慢恢复。这和但丁预想的差不多，他其实并不希望维吉尔完全恢复。那样维吉尔可能会再次离开自己。  
那种占有欲促使着但丁实施着那个计划。他给维吉尔买了代步车，甚至照着小时候的样子给维吉尔弄了一个单独的房间。这些对于现在的维吉尔，就像是过去的东西。但丁不断地暗示着自己的兄长他的情况。照着现在的走向，但丁清楚对于维吉尔意味着什么。  
“嗯……”维吉尔似乎被吵醒，经过一段时间的调养，他眼周围的泪痕看上去淡了很多，瞳孔虽然还是红色的，不过在外人看来那也早就不是那种令人恐惧的猩红。  
“Dante……”维吉尔呼唤着但丁，现在他虽然还是发着含糊不清的声音，不过比起之前带着风箱轰鸣一般的发生来说要好了很多。  
“我们马上到家了，再睡一会儿好不？”但丁说着，之前他凌冽冷酷的表情瞬间温和许多。维吉尔见状，他再一次躺倒在后排的椅子上。但丁注意到维吉尔似乎很喜欢那个毛毯。维吉尔蜷缩在车座上，宛如一个人类的婴儿一样。他的眼睛微微阖上，似睡非睡地样子让但丁不由得用手去抚摸一下。或许感受到自己兄弟的气息，维吉尔闭上眼睛。  
“好好休息，老哥。等一会到家了我去给你热一杯巧克力。”但丁说完继续将车开了出去。  
但丁的DMC事务所所在的位置恰好是城市的不法地带，大量的流浪者与不法者在这里出没，他们或许因为这个事务所附近经常有恶魔出没的缘故而不敢靠近这里，不过这次回来但丁却感受到了异样。比起他，更早感到不对劲的是维吉尔。他从后排突然惊醒，一把拉住但丁的衣服。  
“我知道，那些魔兵又来了。”但丁说着，他的枪里装的可不是一般的子弹。那是能够直接和恶魔抗衡的特殊弹药。  
“Dan……te……”维吉尔看着但丁，这时一个银白色的魔兵突然趴在但丁的车窗上。随后就是一阵枪响那个家伙应声倒在地上。  
“是来处理垃圾的么，对不起，我这里可没有呢。”但丁说着看着眼前这些和蜥蜴一样的家伙。这些强袭魔兵似乎被设定了程序一样，目标就是对着车后座的那个家伙而来。  
“啊……”魔兵对着但丁嘶吼着，那些家伙显然把但丁当成了维吉尔，而一些魔兵则是对着车后座而来，维吉尔想要出去却被但丁下大了命令。  
“不要出去。”但丁说着将车速调到最大，一个漂移使得那些白色的家伙被甩了出去，此时的维吉尔在后面本能地缩成一团。  
“不要害怕，有我在呢。”但丁说着下车，他发现自己面前的敌人正虎视眈眈地看着自己。  
“早知道我就把那个家伙给封印了，而且Nelo Angelo已经被我杀死了，车里的是我的哥哥，同时也是斯巴达之子维吉尔！”但丁说着起身跳到车上，他手里的叛逆之刃搭在肩上，他像一个胜利者一样看着底下那些魔兵。  
“那么，Let’s party!”但丁说着，他的双枪对准那些家伙。就如同在键盘上演奏一般，只不过但丁使用的是那个和键盘一样配色的双枪罢了。枪声响彻整个街道。而那些魔兵似乎没有罢休。他们向着但丁冲来。  
“你们想试试这个，对么？”但丁问道，他将枪收起从身后拔出一把长剑。怪物似乎很畏惧那个东西。  
叛逆之刃，以那名传奇的魔界的叛逆骑士为名的利刃，也是父亲留给但丁最重要的遗产。但丁以极快的速度朝着那些家伙冲去。大剑的锋芒划过那些魔兵，伴随着枪声。这里很快陷入到了沉寂之中。  
“Party结束了。”但丁自言自语着，等他继续回到车上的时候，发现维吉尔正看着自己，不过此时对方的眼里充满了恐惧。但丁的手里拿着黑檀木，枪口正对着维吉尔。维吉尔在后排缩在一起，他的身体在颤抖。而但丁注意到自己的兄长不知道为什么会畏惧自己。  
“怎么了，维吉尔？”但丁问道，他正想伸手去给予维吉尔拥抱的时候，维吉尔下意识地躲开了但丁，他缩在角落里，就如同一个受到惊吓的小动物一样。  
“是我啊，我是……”但丁忽然意识到了什么，他把黑檀木给收起，伸出双手将维吉尔一把抱住。  
“没事的，维吉尔。我不是在这里么。”但丁说着他将维吉尔从车里抱出。他一直感受到维吉尔一直在颤抖着。也许是那把枪让维吉尔想到了什么不好的东西。  
他还记得那件事啊。但丁心说着，在安顿好维吉尔后。他一个人走到楼下。打开抽屉，那个抽屉里的东西很少被但丁提起。他拿出一个破旧的手套仔细看了起来。  
那是在塔上留下的痕迹。但丁这些年一直将这个手套保留着。有的时候但丁甚至在想，如果那个时候拉住维吉尔现在会是怎么样的结果。  
但世上没有后悔药，但丁后面犯下了在人类世界里所不能理解的罪过。哪怕在塔上对方也曾经这样“杀死”过自己。有的时候但丁在想，会不会在那个时候自己的兄长怨恨过自己，甚至在那个下雨的月夜，维吉尔流下了眼泪。  
但丁看着这个手套，随手再次将他放到柜子里。或许因为太过于劳累。但丁很快陷入到梦境之中。他看到了遥远的过去，在那个无忧无虑的时候，两个孩童在宽阔地庭院里玩耍着。  
“但丁，今天我得了一分。”  
穿着黑色衬衫的小男孩手里拿着书，而白衬衫的男孩显然有些不服气，他抢过自己兄长的书朝着不远处的大树跑去。  
“现在我们平局。”  
孩子们的笑声渐行渐远，很快这里变成了一片废墟。  
“啊……糟糕的噩梦。”但丁发现自己再一次做了噩梦，他顺手拿起放在桌上的杂志想要看起来。而这时他注意到自己的身上盖着一条毛毯。而维吉尔正在他旁边一直看着自己。  
“老哥，下午好。”但丁问候着维吉尔。而但丁注意到自己的兄长，一直看着自己。  
“我没事，对了。我去热一杯巧克力给你。”说着但丁起身。正当他要离开的时候。他的衣角被维吉尔一把拉住。  
“好了，待会我再过去吧。”说着，但丁抱住维吉尔，许久……


	4. Chapter 4

但丁觉着有的时候听一些劝告还是有用的，不过关于维吉尔的时候，他似乎并不在意这些，哪怕是那些魔兵找上门来，但丁依旧保持着一副无所谓的样子。  
好在维吉尔的恢复稍微有了一些起色，除了不开口外，维吉尔也学会一些人类日常的事物，包括整理自己的东西以及会学写一些简单的话语。这些对于但丁来说是好的。不过他希望维吉尔能够叫出他的名字。  
“看样子他恢复得不错，而且脸上的痕迹也少了很多。”翠西的到访令但丁并没有感到太多的意外。不知道她这次是出于好奇还是自身的母性光辉去夸奖维吉尔的进步。而维吉尔依旧是老样子，看到翠西的时候显然有那么一些生疏。  
“还不都是你说的，某些恶魔的体液对于恢复很有帮助。”但丁说着，转头他对维吉尔笑了一下。  
“话说这是人类的社会，你可别忘了。把欲望发泄在自己孪生哥哥身上，对于人类来说并不是什么好事。”金发的女恶魔看着这对半魔兄弟。但是对于恶魔而言人类世界的种种束缚似乎没有太大的约束。有的时候隐藏在自己身体之中的欲望与本能会渐渐占据他们脑子里的理性。从而使得他们沉沦下去。  
“这个我当然知道，不过人类的社会里面，情欲也是恶魔蛊惑人心的方式。我不信宗教但是从那些相信这些所谓神明的人类那里了解到了一些。”但丁说着，这时维吉尔的手下意识的扯了一下但丁的衣角。  
“怎么了，维吉尔。”但丁想着，随之而来的是电话铃的响声。  
“有兴趣一起去做任务么？”但丁看着翠西说道。  
“当然，有钱就行。”说着，翠西将电话拿起。一顿讨论后电话交到了但丁的手里。  
“是个老主顾。”翠西轻声在但丁的耳边说道。但丁明白这似乎是一件不需要委托人介入的活计。  
“不过是关于Nelo Angelo的。”  
但丁的心一紧，他将电话拿起。电话那头是但丁熟悉的老主顾，不过这次这位先生的目的很简单。他需要一些研究材料。  
“你是说魔帝的最强兵器么，你只是收到了碎片？其实核心什么的早就被其他的恶魔猎人破坏了。”但丁说着，他感觉事情并没有那么简单，Nelo Angelo的母本盔甲还在他这里，那其他的恶魔猎人得到的到底是什么，但丁不得而知。  
“也就是说，还有人得到了盔甲残片。这倒是令我大吃一惊。”但丁说着，他想起翠西提到的那个令自己恶心的蒙德斯的计划。  
“复制体么？母本什么的已经被我杀死了。”但丁说着，他的眼睛向着四周张望，这明显就是撒谎的痕迹。但丁清楚其他的恶魔猎人遇到了什么，或者这些东西出来的目的。他知道绝对不能透露任何有关于母本的内核的问题。  
“行我知道了，先不说这个。您需要的材料我会帮你准备好的。”说着但丁把电话给挂断。  
“看来有人得到了那个，准备实施一些不得了的计划。”翠西的双手托着胸部，但丁清楚接下来自己将会面对什么东西。不过最要紧的还是猎物。  
“走吧，维吉尔。看样子我们要干活了……”但丁说着，这次的目标是几只白色的魔兵。那些家伙以人类的方法完全没有办法控制。  
“要一起干活么？”但丁恢复了先前的冷峻，对着那个女恶魔说道。面对金钱的诱惑，翠西自然答应但丁的请求。  
“不过可不要耽误女人们的逛街时间哦。”翠西说着，先行一步离开事务所。  
行内知道但丁属于那种会挑活计做的恶魔猎人，哪怕他是一个传奇。他的性格依旧是外人捉摸不透的。但丁开着红色的跑车在道路上疾驰着。这次那些目击者发现魔兵的地点离小镇还有一些距离。但丁不敢怠慢。不过他希望速战速决。  
也许阎魔刀还存在于这个世间，亦或是那些碎片成为了这些家伙出来的通道。但丁想着，一旦一些居心叵测的家伙得到那些东西。后果会不堪设想。但丁想着，加快了行进的速度。他的车驶出城外，而维吉尔似乎因为但丁这种不稳定的车技觉着有些不舒服。沉重的呼吸让但丁明白，自己似乎触犯到了什么。  
“这只是暂时的，老哥。”但丁说着，他注意到前面不远处的森林。那是目击者发现蒙德斯魔兵的地点，而在前方，一个金发的女性站在他们面前。她的靴子下踩着一只白色的魔兵。金色的电流环绕女人的周身。  
但丁知道那是翠西，不过以恶魔猎人的直觉，翠西解决的不过是冰山一角罢了，在这片森林里面还有很多这样的家伙。  
“这些家伙能够跑出来，估计和阎魔刀的碎片有关。”翠西说着。和但丁想的一样，他们因为碎片而出来。  
“不过这次的数量似乎有些多啊。”但丁下车的时候，发现维吉尔正看着自己。  
“Ya……ma……to”  
“阎魔刀，老哥你感觉到了什么？”  
这是维吉尔说出的第二个词语，之前他只知道自己弟弟的名字。  
“大概这和阎魔刀有关？还是你感受到了阎魔刀的力量……”但丁还没说完，就听见不远处传来怪物的嘶吼声，那些白色的家伙就和翠西脚下的家伙一模一样。  
“他们是冲着你们来的。”翠西说着，开着枪，而但丁也丝毫没有放松，他的目光盯在那几只怪物身上。  
“他们因为没有蒙德斯的束缚，所以肆无忌惮的出来攻击人类。但是他们还没有忘记自己的使命。”翠西说着，而但丁心里明白那些怪物究竟想要做一些什么。  
“我是不会让你们靠近这里的。”说着，但丁将车门给关上。自己则跳上车顶，将一个想要从顶棚入侵的魔兵给甩出去。黑白双枪从枪套里拔出，宛如黑白色的钢琴键盘，在月色下演奏出一首交响乐。  
“现在派对要开始了。”但丁说着，他接着车顶一跃而起，在空中划出一道弧线，然后平举着双枪在空中旋转。像是即兴表演的高难度舞蹈。枪声则是他的伴奏，特殊处理过的子弹打在怪物身上，瞬间，那些魔兵的身上染上的红色。而但丁银色的发丝在鲜血与枪声的共鸣中，沾上了暗红，在月色下，但丁的眼睛里泛着一丝的红色的光芒，这让那些魔兵有些畏惧。这些低等的人偶，只会服从命令，有的时候这就是但丁最好的突破口。  
“啊……”那些怪物似乎开始臣服但丁。不过但丁清楚他们不过都是一些猎物，猎人的本能让但丁毫不犹豫地从身后拔出那把叛逆之刃，朝着前方刺去。  
“Jackpot！”随着最后一声的枪响。但丁知道这次的任务圆满结束，而他注意到，自己的右臂在刚才被划出一道口子。而但丁却没有感受到丝毫的疼痛。  
“嘛，有的时候恶魔们受伤的时候，为了能够继续战斗而不得不本能地去限制自己的痛觉。不过对于你们半魔，这种效果也是存在的。不过持续的时间并不会太长。如果脱离战斗马上这种疼痛感便会出来。”翠西说着，但丁似乎明白了什么，右臂的伤口比较深。和翠西说的一样，那种钻心的疼从伤口开始蔓延到全身。好在魔力足够让伤口愈合，但丁并不担心，他回到车上，伤口上的血液刚刚凝固。  
“我们回去吧，维吉……你怎么了？”但丁注意到维吉尔的目光一直注意到他的伤口上。  
“我没事，维吉尔。”  
和之前一样，维吉尔看到但丁身上沾着血迹的时候，他都会凑到但丁的身边，不过每次都是像一只乖巧的猫咪一样舔舐着伤口处。这次只是看着那里。不知道为什么维吉尔的眼睛里泛着猩红色的光芒。  
“我知道你饿了，对么？”但丁说着，他将伤口对着维吉尔，他的血的确是维吉尔的最爱，哪怕在过去，但丁的血，无疑让维吉尔吃尽了苦头。那种血脉之间背德的气息瞬间在车里弥漫开来。维吉尔的犬齿刺入但丁的伤口，让本来凝固的血液再次流出。他的哥哥贪婪的吮吸着这一切，来自于同源魔力的诱惑，使得维吉尔并没有顾及周围的存在。反而是但丁，他乐意看到这样的场面，对于人类的价值观，哪怕这是禁忌的。  
“如果还不够，我还有那个呢？”但丁说着，他的伤口因为魔力的作用开始愈合，维吉尔脸上沾着血液。他目光呆滞的看着但丁，但丁的脸上面无表情。忽然但丁把车门打开，把维吉尔抱起放到后排。但丁知道，那是一块好的地方，翠西已经先行离去，在这个荒无人烟的公路的尽头，他们可以毫无顾忌的享受属于他们的难得的时刻。  
维吉尔搞不懂但丁究竟要做什么，而但丁清楚以维吉尔现在的表现，完完全全不会明白这到底为什么。同源的魔力对于但丁同样具有致命的吸引力。哪怕眼前的这个男人是他的孪生兄弟。  
“我知道你曾经被那些家伙侵犯过，但你不是这样好好活过来了么？”但丁说着，他俯身趴在维吉尔的身上。维吉尔不知道为什么他只是呆呆地看着但丁。任由但丁将自己的衣服褪去。  
“这么好的母体，想必蒙德斯也享受过对么。那么现在你是我的，我会好好喂饱你的。”但丁说着，他没有多想，自己的下身早就不争气地挺立起来，那是恶魔血脉带来的本能。哪怕现在他们正在人类社会。但丁也没有在意那么多。他直接将那个粗壮的阳具挺入到维吉尔那早已经一开一合的小穴之中。  
“嗯……”维吉尔在挣扎着，他不断地反抗，不过越是这样但丁越攻势猛烈起来，他用车后的安全带将维吉尔的双手束缚住。因为没有太多魔力，维吉尔没法将那个挣开，但丁感受到他在颤抖。  
“没事的，我说过的我比他们会更温柔的。”但丁边说，边用嘴唇含着维吉尔胸前那鲜红色的肉粒。显然，在失去下半身的部分感觉后，这里比起正常人要敏感不少。但丁喜欢这样，他不断的试探着维吉尔的敏感点。而维吉尔，也在但丁的不断挑弄下，身体由不健康的苍白转变为带着情欲的潮红。  
车内的空间狭小，不过这丝毫阻挡不了但丁的动作。他的嘴含着维吉尔的乳头，宛如婴儿一样不断吮吸着。或许那些从这里诞生的怪物也是如此。但丁想着，他的目光注意到维吉尔。此时，维吉尔的眼神迷离，他不断地呻吟着。宛如一只即将被祭献的祭品一样，他的手不停地抓着，嘴里开始不断地喘着粗气。白色的液体顺着二人的连接处流了出来，而那个穴道，但丁清楚这意味着什么。  
“恐怕，你的孩子还是很多的。我想说不定你背着我做了什么事情。”  
“啊……Dan……te……”维吉尔的眼神开始变得迷离起来，生理性的泪水挂在眼角处。或许因为车内的空气不太充足，但丁感觉有些疲惫，不过这丝毫没有减少他对于维吉尔的占有欲的减退。他不断的抽插着，将自己的魔力释放到维吉尔的体内。而维吉尔也只是呆呆地看着一切，他的反应来自于本能。他的呻吟渐渐转化为喘气。  
“或许，我们真的有过？”但丁在这个过程之中，似乎回想起什么。不过那个记忆对于他太过模糊。这时他感觉到维吉尔不再挣扎，等他注意到维吉尔的时候，对方的身体只剩下颤抖。  
“这么快就睡过去了？”但丁想着，他解开捆在维吉尔双手上的安全带，这时维吉尔的双手下意识地放到胸前，他就像个需要保护的孩子一样。但丁将阳具抽出，他发现刚才他们的举动使得这里变得很是糟糕。  
“我可是……才洗过车的。”但丁叹了口气。他将自己的红色风衣脱下，盖在维吉尔的身上。又一次下车，此时的夜色更深，他的红色跑车孤零零地停在这里。而周围那些恶魔的身体开始出现各种各样的结晶，这是但丁需要的东西。  
“那么，回去后再清理这个吧。”但丁想着，顺手扛起一只猎物放在后备箱里离开了。  
回到事务所的时候已经是深夜，但丁一打开门。迎面而来的自然是翠西的质问。  
“我这么早回到事务所了，你去做什么了。”  
“当然是清理现场咯，哦，我后面有一只魔兵的尸体。拿过来正好给雇主。”但丁说着，他抱着维吉尔走到楼上。  
“真是的。”翠西不免吐槽起来。不过她的嘴角微微上扬一下。  
“似乎和我想的一样啊。”女恶魔自言自语道。


	5. Chapter 5

奢求奇迹是人类的本能，人们往往会在陷入绝望的时候祈祷着上天给予的东西。而那些给予的东西往往又是有限的存在。但丁深知这一点，他不奢求维吉尔能够完全恢复，而事实亦是如此。金发的女恶魔告诉过他，现在维吉尔的状况已经是一个奇迹。但丁清楚，不过他也明白造成这一切也有自己的原因。对于兄弟二人，这般患得患失的结果或许也是彼此需要的。  
但丁最近不是很忙，清闲的时候他喜欢窝在自己事务所里看着漫画。每个月定期的漫画以及那些时装杂志是他最好打发时间的方式。而维吉尔似乎对但丁的书籍不是很感兴趣，他的手里始终是那些诗集。这些但丁所看不懂的东西，对于现在的维吉尔来说到底意味着什么。但丁完全不知道，他只是注意到维吉尔的目光一直放在上面。  
“好了，该到了睡觉的时间了。”但丁提醒着维吉尔，哪怕被但丁放到床上，他的手里依旧拿着一本书。他听得懂自己兄弟的意思，将书合上后乖乖地躺在睡去。但丁不太喜欢过多打扰维吉尔。现在的维吉尔可以做一些简单的事情。但他自己很多事情还是不太能够完成，比如说话。维吉尔大部分的时间还是沉默着的。虽然他的眼睛没有那种令人恐惧的猩红。  
但丁清闲的日子过了没多久，他的那个“老熟人”莫里森便和但丁约好见面的事情。但丁清楚，这或许是一笔大的买卖。  
不过但丁这次去的是酒馆，他很久没有进行小酌。难得趁着清闲他来到老线人的酒馆里小坐一会儿。  
“老样子，莫里森。”但丁在人最少的时候来到酒馆，这是他们之间的规矩。莫里森也知道但丁的口味，很快一杯好酒便出现在但丁的面前。  
“听说你最近变得勤快很多了，以前你都是喜欢选着来，现在什么都做。”  
“当然，家里多了一张吃饭的嘴，不努力点不过我们花的。”但丁说着，将酒喝了下去，那是一杯利口酒，这不过是一切的前戏罢了。  
“听雷蒂说是你哥哥回来了，不过你哥哥的情况不是太好。”  
面对莫里森询问一样的话语，但丁只是抿了一口酒，然后叹了口气说道。  
“是啊，恶魔对他伤害太多了，能够恢复也是奇迹。”  
“那也是，有个亲人在身边也很好了，不是么？”  
但丁笑了一下，将酒一饮而尽。口味稍微重一些的酒再次倒入他的杯子里。这比刚才的颜色要深很多。  
“对了，最近雷蒂似乎遇到了麻烦。”  
“她能遇到什么麻烦？她不是和翠西经常去调查奇奇怪怪的事情么。”但丁说着笑了一下，毕竟雷蒂和翠西这两个疯女人的性子但丁很熟悉。想必这两人又因为没钱想着法子去猎杀一些恶魔来赚外快吧。  
“她最近在调查有关Fortuna的事情。Fortuna那个地方我也是第一次听说。”莫里森一边说着一边擦拭着酒杯，说道。  
“Fortuna是我父亲曾经的领地，我这个自然知道。而且岛上的人那我的父亲当成他们的信仰，”  
“那你知道多年前一个神秘人曾经登上过那个岛屿的事情么？”  
“这个……”准备再次一饮而尽的但丁放下酒杯说道。  
“雷蒂最近在调查这个，而且听她说，他们有打算请你上岛的计划。”  
“我对宗教不是太感兴趣。”但丁说着笑了一下，雷蒂和翠西她们的消息有的时候比他还要灵通，不过这次但丁想错了。  
“他们有找过我，说是想要和你联系。”莫里森说着，拿出一个信封。  
“这是他们的跑腿费。”  
“哦，想不到你的消息也是那么灵通啊。”但丁继续喝着自己酒杯里的酒说道，他本以为莫里森这次会带来什么大的单子，没想到这次却是一个鸡毛蒜皮的小事情。  
“他们把恶魔当成神？”但丁说着笑了一下，他知道，弱小的人类喜欢把一些比自己强大的事物赋予神性，可是自己的父亲是个彻头彻尾的恶魔。想到这些，但丁不免有些不爽。  
“嚯，你也在这里啊。”  
但丁回头一看，来的人不是别人，正是雷蒂。看样子这个女人有着不小的收获。但丁装作无所谓的样子看着雷蒂。  
“好久不见，听说你去Fortuna度假了。”说着，但丁笑了笑。开玩笑也是他的必修课，尤其是对自己熟悉的人。但丁也是如此。不过在玩笑过后他的脸色再次变得严肃起来。  
“正好我有事情要找你但丁。”雷蒂说着走过来，她摘下自己的墨镜，而她的手里拿着一个信封。  
“看来你收获不小啊雷蒂。”莫里森说着，他知趣的退出，狭小的酒馆里就剩下二人。  
“说吧，这次又有什么需要合作的事情。”但丁知道雷蒂无事不登三宝殿的性子。这次想必有什么大的收获。  
“这是我在Fortuna的孤儿院里面拍的。”说着雷蒂将信封打开，将一沓照片放到但丁的面前。  
“这个是？不可能吧……”但丁以为是自己喝酒喝多了看错了什么，等他定睛一看。他不免有些惊讶。那个照片上出现一个银发的小男孩。  
“我起初也觉着不可能，不过但丁，他真的很像你。”雷蒂接着说道。  
“而且，但丁。很有可能多年前上岛的人是维吉尔，而且时间点就在那之前不久。”  
“这样？”但丁看着照片陷入到沉思之中，雷蒂给予的信息无疑是让他一时消化不了的。遥远海岛上出现的男孩，加上维吉尔极大几率曾经到过那里。但丁明白了什么。  
“我决定去一趟那里。”  
“你，那维吉尔怎么办？你总不可能让他一个人在家里吧。”雷蒂反问道。  
“让他看家还是没什么问题的。或者让他长眠一段时间也是可以的。”但丁说着，他知道这次任务绝对不能让维吉尔跟着去。因为事关重大，但丁不敢有丝毫的怠慢。  
“你确定可以？”  
“当然，我可以命令他长眠。也许睡一觉起来。会有意想不到的收获吧。”但丁说着。  
“过几天叫翠西过来，我们一起过去。”  
“我也有这个想法。”雷蒂说着。  
但丁喝道微醺的时候自觉的回到家里。维吉尔已经从午睡中醒来。他坐在轮椅上看着一本新的书籍，那还是诗集。见但丁过来，维吉尔的目光马上移到了自己胞弟的身上。不过很快他像是不太喜欢一样，再次把目光放到书上。  
“怎么，是不喜欢我身上的酒气么？”但丁很清楚，维吉尔还残留着一些自我的意识。对于一些很讨厌的东西，他总是做出避开的反应。对于但丁身上那些令他讨厌的气味，维吉尔总是会把注意力放到别的身上。  
“算了，我去洗个澡。”但丁说着，而维吉尔只是自顾自地在那里看书。而但丁知道，接下来他会面临什么。  
那个看上去有着斯巴达血统小男孩，真的会是维吉尔的孩子么，而且他的父亲又会是谁？一连串的疑问在但丁的脑海里浮现。他很想询问一下维吉尔，不过他的胞兄现在的样子绝对回答不了什么。水雾顺着热水的流出开始弥漫整个浴室。而但丁的思绪有如陷在这个迷雾之中一样。  
“看来你还有什么事情瞒着我，或者说我不知道的秘密？”但丁自言自语道。水带走了他身上的气味，却让他陷入到更深的迷雾之中。忽然，但丁感到一阵的头疼，残缺的记忆在告诉他，在过去的某个时候，兄弟二人发生了什么禁断的事情。  
而当下，但丁对于这个事情，更多的认为是维吉尔的隐瞒。他知道维吉尔一向如此。而这件事，在他看来或许会是又一个转机。那个孩子的存在，也许会唤醒维吉尔的一些东西。他知道这意味什么。  
那只金丝雀不过从一个牢笼换到了另一个牢笼之中而已。只是现在的牢笼宛如一个梦境，让他无法逃离。  
但丁从浴室里出来，维吉尔还坐在那里，不过他的目光放到了但丁随手放在沙发上的红色大衣上。他记得以前维吉尔很喜欢蓝色。不过自从他苏醒后，他反而和自己一样喜欢红色的东西。有的时候维吉尔会拿着但丁红色的风衣，他只是看着，许久，直到但丁将衣服拿走。  
“你喜欢红色么？”但丁上去问道，维吉尔没有回答他只是看着但丁。然后维吉尔对着但丁伸出双手。但丁有些意外，不过双胞胎之间的心灵感应还是让他明白接下来自己要做什么。他将维吉尔抱起。而维吉尔在但丁的怀里，将自己的兄弟抱得更紧。  
“怎么了，维吉尔？”但丁问道，不过从对方有些发热的身体，但丁明白维吉尔有些不舒服。  
“我们回房间休息吧，维吉尔。”但丁说着，此时他注意到维吉尔闭上了眼睛。  
但丁听翠西说过，恶魔有着自我修复的能力。而在他们受到重大伤害的时候，甚至会重组。而他们半魔，因为有着人类血统的影响，恢复得并不是很完全。但丁知道，那些重组的部分会不定时地折磨维吉尔。有的时候但丁也会因为这些而不得不放弃一些委托。  
但丁把维吉尔放到床上，柔软的被褥让他很快安静下来。但丁知道，维吉尔有限的魔力只能维持他基本的生活，不过这已经足以。但丁清楚自己在做什么，那种支配的欲望让他一步一步地逾越人类社会的底线。  
但他们是恶魔，人类的规则并不适用与此。但丁明白自己正在把维吉尔重塑成他想要的样子，而维吉尔现在的情况，正在慢慢接近但丁计划的世界。  
“那么，接下来。我会把那个孩子给带回来的。说不定那个小鬼……”但丁自言自语道。  
“会给我带来意外的惊喜，或者说你的秘密将会出现在我的面前。”但丁小声在维吉尔的耳边说道。


End file.
